


Дружба для Кошки

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Френдзона - обыденность и для магов.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Gunnar Grimmson
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 4





	Дружба для Кошки

Лето уходило, оставляя оранжевые и бурые следы на тропинках вдоль озер и парковых газонов. Пасмурные ветреные дни сменялись не менее ветреными вечерами, над головами людей пролетали стаи истошно кричащих птиц, а солнце все чаще пряталось в облаках, не желая смотреть на двух магов, неспешно прогуливающихся по усеянной палыми листьями тропинке Запретного леса.

— Знаешь, что меня всегда интересовало в людях? — поинтересовался высокий крепкий мужчина, небрежно отводя нависшую ветку от лица высокой, но куда более худощавой женщины.

Женщина промолчала, только коротко улыбнулась и кивнула в знак благодарности.

— Что они готовы ради уже потерянной любви перестать любить себя. А вот кошки так не делают, и в этом их счастье.

— Кошки не влюбляются, Гуннар, но умеют любить дом и семью того, кто их приютил.

Они вышли на прогалину, с которой были видны шпили башен Хогвартса, и мужчина обнял женщину, нежно и осторожно прижимая ее к плечу.

— Вот и я об этом. Ты все еще хранишь эти письма от своего возлюбленного и удивляешься, что он покинул тебя ради другой женщины.

— Гуннар, ты обещал меня погладить, а не читать мне душеспасительные нотации. Я дочь священника, не забыл? Я сама умею читать проповеди, если это необходимо!

— Но ты и не вырываешься. Кошка! Ворчит, фыркает, а не уходит. Так я к чему… Ты уже перебралась в Хогвартс и будешь там жить?

Женщина вздохнула и подняла голову, вглядываясь в лицо мужчины, потом слегка сощурилась.

— Что на тебя нашло? Почему ты вдруг решил заговорить о моей любви?

— Просто захотел. Я не умею любить, вот мне и интересно.

Он лгал бессовестно, прямо в глаза — в суровые глаза, немного неправильно сидящие в глазницах и потому так легко узнаваемые. Минерва не знала, что в кошачьем облике у нее точно такие же слегка неправильные глаза, и потому Гуннар никогда не перепутал бы ее с другими. Это было забавным испытанием для ее скрытности и его внимательности. Как определить анимага среди самых обычных животных?

Минерва считала, что он умеет их чуять, как будто сам — дикий зверь, а Гуннар не возражал. На самом же деле для него животные и твари обладали куда большей индивидуальностью, чем люди. А анимаги имели множество характерных черт, выделяющих их среди прочих, о которых они, кажется, даже не догадывались.

Статную красавицу с немного экзотическими чертами лица Гуннар заметил еще тогда, когда он работал в охране «Хогвартс-экспресса», а она провожала стайку учеников к замку. Минерва была прекрасна — и абсолютно неприступна. Гуннар решил подождать. И не зря.

В очередной раз увидев на улице полосатую кошку, Гуннар сам обратился к ней, назвав по имени, спросил, что она делает в не самом благополучном районе Лондона, и предложил проводить ее до дома. Со стороны, наверное, этот диалог выглядел бредом сумасшедшего, но мало ли людей разговаривают с кошками, собаками, да даже с голубями?

К его удивлению, она согласилась, и он действительно проводил ее до дома — до своего дома, где она осталась — то сидела у камина, то лежала в кресле-качалке. Как оказалось, в тот день она получила известие о женитьбе бывшего возлюбленного, и неожиданная встреча с Гуннаром дала отвлекла ее от переживаний о чужом предательстве.

Они встречались еще не раз, и кошка мурлыкала на его коленях, пока Гуннар гладил пушистые бока и спинку, а потом уходила. Потом он предложил ей встречаться уже без масок — они оба не нарушали закон и не были связаны обязательствами, так зачем вся эта конспирация? Она подумала и согласилась.

Они часами гуляли по Запретному лесу, где им не посмела бы перейти дорогу ни одна тварь. Они ходили на маггловские концерты и посещали музеи. Они вместе праздновали Рождество. Они играли в квиддич (если это можно было назвать полноценной игрой, потому что Гуннар, превосходно чувствовавший себя на земле, в воздухе терялся под напором становившейся неожиданно быстрой и ловкой Минервы).

Прошел уже год, и все было чудесно, но Гуннар понимал, что больше не будет ничего. Он — всего лишь друг, который помог ей в беде и которому, когда придет нужда, поможет она. Плохо ли быть другом Минервы МакГонагалл?.. Да. Очень плохо — когда хочешь, чтобы она была твоей женой. Но это лучше, чем ничего.

— Может быть, оно и к лучшему, — словно вторя его мыслям, наконец проговорила женщина. — Я не знаю, на что ты способен ради своей любви, Охотник.

Гуннар ухмыльнулся, скрывая за ухмылкой алчность, печаль и решимость. Он-то знал, на что способен! Он способен отпустить любимую женщину, если она не хочет любить его.


End file.
